


Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar.

by evilzweevilz



Category: OMORI (Video Game)
Genre: Depressing, Sad, Scatman, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:40:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29585979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilzweevilz/pseuds/evilzweevilz
Summary: The squad finds out the truth.(listen to Scatman (ski-ba-bop-ba-dop-bop) while reading for best experience)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 41





	1. Chapter 1

“I have to... tell you something”.

Sunny’s face was neutral, but the hesitation in his voice revealed nervousness. The weight he had been shouldering with his best friend all of this time... at last he could be rid of it.  
He knew his friends would forgive him.

“I pushed Mari... down the stairs... on the day of the recital four years ago. Basil.. Basil hung her on the tree in... in my backyard.”

Basil slowly nodded, his eyes dulled to a grey clouded with suffering.

The group’s faces became filled with disbelief. His group of friends, who had tried so desperately to tie the broken strings of their friendship back together for Sunny before he moved... He had lied to them all. 

Tears in her eyes, Aubrey shakily stuttered, “Sunny... I....”  
She covered her face with her hands and sprinted away from the hospital room. Soft sobbing was heard outside of the door.

Hero... Hero, it seemed, hadn’t processed a word Sunny said. He was stone faced, devoid of emotion as he left the room. Sunny could see himself reflected in Hero’s shallow eyes.

Kel’s face took on many expressions; fear, sadness, pain, anger. Easily readable as always. He was the last one to speak.

“Sunny... I can’t believe this. Did someone put you up to this? Sunny?”

Sunny was unable to speak. He felt something hanging around his neck, pulling tighter, tighter, tighter...

“It’s okay. I know you’re there Sunny. It was Aubrey’s fault, wasn’t it? Her gang.... pulled some t-trick on us, didn’t they?”

Kel spoke, pure desperation in his voice, “Sunny....?” one last time.

“Well... That’s fine. I have one more thing to say.”

Kel cleared his throat.

“skebedebedabadabodobop”

“IM THE SCATMAN!!”

Suddenly, the rest of the group rushes back into the room. 

“SKEBEDEBADOPADOBEPABADOPOBEDEPOBODOBOP” they yell in unison.

The squad has a pogers time and they all become scatmen.

Sunny’s eyes focus. 

Mari... Mari’s corpse is hanging on the tree.  
“You see it too... Don’t you? Something... behind you...” Basil’s strained voice whispers.  
His curiosity having gotten the better of him... Sunny turns around.

Scatmari

bedepobadabazapadebodabap


	2. chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I felt they needed closure on the tragic scatman events

Recovery was difficult for everyone.

They knew they’d never be together as they once were, divided time and time again as if their bonds had been cut with a pair of scissors and frayed at the edges. 

Kel had it the easiest. He was the quickest to forgive, to understand or at least pretend to. He hadn’t spoken to Sunny after he moved but truly wished he was doing better in whatever town he’d moved into. Occasionally he sent text messages to Sunny; telling him about his day, school, whatever happened to be inconveniencing him, hoping that maybe miles away Sunny was reading and appreciating what he sent, although he didn’t show it.

Basil was always timid. No one had heard much of him after what happened in the hospital, occasionally missing school for weeks at a time and reappearing without reason. He would still participate in whatever was needed in class but it felt like nothing real about him stayed.

Aubrey was different. She’d already grown used to turning her emotions of sadness or pain into rage, and she finally had something to channel them into. Aubrey never wanted to see Sunny again. Even a mention of him would make her irritated. Mari meant the world to her... she would never understand how Sunny could be so heartless.   
She relapsed into her old habits; harassing others to make herself feel better however notably avoiding Basil. Rumours went around that she wasn’t as tough as she seemed, that if you listened closely in the bathrooms you could hear her sobs and sniffles. 

Hero had also regressed into past tendencies. Although he was away at college, in the weeks after the confession he began speaking less until barely any words came out of his mouth. He shut himself off from his brother, his family, his friends. Kel tried, once again, to make Hero talk, to remind him of everything he holds dearly, but those shallow eyes never changed.

Time passed. They all waited for the pain to wash away, for this tragedy to be over... but it never was. Scatmari followed their every waking moment.

Until one day... Kel came up with an idea. 

He messaged everyone, even Sunny, to come to his house that Saturday. No one except Basil answered his messages, but he just knew they’d be coming.

On Saturday almost everyone showed up. Sunny was nowhere to be seen. 

“Hey... guys!” Kel began awkwardly. Aubrey was staring daggers at Basil, him looking away nervously. Hero was boring holes into the wall, evidently lost somewhere in his own mind.

“So! I’ve been really bored in between school, basketball and kazoo practice, and I wanted us to be together more.”

“Which is why... I present to you...” Kel unveiled a poster with a group of stickmen and a photo of music legend Scatman John.

“Scatman club! Mari always loved doing a skabaskebadobop, and... Maybe this will be what we need to... yknow...” Kel’s voice trailed off.

“What we need to... Make her death stop hurting? No, her MURDER? Are you out of your mind, Kel? Nothing is ever going to make us forget her, no matter how good the scatting.” Aubrey was becoming increasingly aggravated. Usually the one to de-escalate the situation, Hero simply stared blankly between the two.

“Well... I... You never know, Aubrey! It’s not my fault you just started hating everything again after the hospital.”

“Oh, we’re bringing that up now, are we? Yeah, I’m so glad you forgave your murderer friend and his murderer accomplice immediately. So nice of you, Kel!”

“St-stop...” a soft voice whispered. Kel and Aubrey turned to face Basil, who quickly shied away from their livid faces. Their bickering resumed, until...

“Basil’s right. Stop.” spoke Hero, an air of confidence unlike his spaced-off demeanour. “Aubrey, just listen to what he has to say anyway.”

Kel was taken aback by his brother’s encouragement, but slowly continued with his presentation. “Y-yeah, so uh... we’re gonna practice every Saturday just like today! And maybe Sunny will show up too but probably not... And there’s a new Scatman Show at our school in 2 months, and the Scatman Talent Agency will be there to scout out new Scatmen!”

Hero responded first. “Sounds... good Kel. I’m looking forward to practicing.”  
“M-Me too.” added Basil.  
“As long as Sunny isn’t there... count me in, I guess.” Aubrey spoke and left the room, muttering something about Hero and how annoying Kel was under her breath. The others followed suit and left the room.

Much work was put into the Scatman Club over the next few weeks. Kel and Basil, surprisingly, were the most vocal in their progress and improvement. The group could easily perform a skababop or two on command, however much was still to be done. Their group did sound nice, but it was missing something... Sunny’s voice. Kel knew that Aubrey might leave if he came, but the club could never be complete without him.

It happened. On a Saturday three weeks from the recital, Basil was sitting with Aubrey, tension between them nearly dissolved, writing down some new scatting techniques when Kel’s doorbell sounded. 

“Do you mind if I get it?”

“Sure, go ahead.” Kel replied.

Basil opened the door to be faced with Sunny, raven-coloured hair grown out ever so slightly but Sunny not an inch taller. He stood wearing what he always was, a black sweater over a collared white T-shirt. Although nothing had changed it felt surreal to see him again.

“Ah... Sunny... H-hi...”

Only receiving a nod in response, Basil and Sunny stood in the doorway for a bit, staring into each other’s eyes before snapping out of their trance to Kel’s voice.

“Who was it?? Basil???? Don’t tell me you got kidnapped again... I told you not to trust sketchy plant sites....”

“Oh... Oh hi! Sunny, wow. You’re, uhh, just on time for our Scatman practicing! Come on in!”

Reluctantly, Sunny walked through the house to Kel’s bedroom, where the gang was situated. Aubrey’s expression seeped into anger as she saw him and cornered herself on the wall. Sunny took a seat on Kel’s bed and read off some sheet music.

“Ska... badabop..... bopbadobabop.” Sunny magnificently articulated.

The group was moved to tears. Even Aubrey was swayed by the pure emotions in the piece. 

“Yes! Sunny! With you, our Scatman Club will be perfect.” Kel’s sorrowful voice spoke, in awe of the pure beauty that had just transpired.

—

The weeks passed in anticipation for the Scatman Show. It felt so bittersweet preparing as they were reminded of Mari and her scatman talents whenever they rehearsed. At least they could face it together.

The group had also planned to perform an entire new genre of scatting, incredibly different to the Scatman they were used to, as their ending number. Sunny had suggested it and as he was the true talent in the group, likely his angelic scatman talents inherited from his sibling, the group agreed. Kel would be performing on kazoo for this number sadly so even more pressure was placed onto the group.

The day of the Scatman Show finally came. The group spectated other Scatman Groups’ performances, and were shocked every time. They soon began to feel as though they were inferior and that there was no hope for their small, weak group. But as Basil once said,“The Scatman must go on!” 

And so it did.

The first half of their show went quite smoothly, Sunny’s voice wowing the judges at every skabop. When they began reciting Scatman, however, a few bops were where ska or ske or dos were supposed to be, and the judges became very uninterested now that the Scatman Club was proven to be full of amateurs.

But they had one last trick up their sleeves.

After Scatman was over, Hero began...

“Boom”

Aubrey continued,”Bam... Bop”

Basil shakily sang,”Bada bap boomp”

“Pow.” finished Sunny, pure determination in his eyes.

“OHHHHHHHH” played Kel on the kazoo.

A few beats of silence...

and a roaring applause exploded from the crowd. They had done it. They had done it perfectly, as if they were Professional Scatmen.

The gang felt Mari’s presence, no longer looming as something to dread, but as a friend, admiring their Scatman talents. The squad held hands, brought them high in the air, bowed, and walked offstage.

And they were scatman ever after

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bad ending: everyone hates the performance and sunny jumps off the school roof.  
> My Time by bo en starts playing but by the first word, ‘clothes’, Sunny realizes this is not My Time by bo en, it is My Time (cover by Scatman John with Kel on Kazoo Instrumentals).

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies for this  
> I saw a meme yesterday where basils like “Kel im dying please stop beatboxing” and inspiration struck


End file.
